Watch for the Toxic!
by sutatikku
Summary: [AU : roxas & sora collection ][ × 2 : Sora laughed. “How do you think it feels to have a needle stuck in your Keyblade?” ]
1. one

**Watch for the Toxic!  
**_warnings:  
_terms & grabbing  
_YA_**O**I.

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

Roxas was experiencing Sora's vagina friendliness.

It's not his fault the bulge in Sora's pants was _that_ large. All they were doing was playing video games, too. I mean, sure, the girls were in provocative outfits with their tits flying everywhere, but Sora's pants must've been tight. Roxas pitied him and was disgusted by it at the same time.

He wasn't supposed to have a crush on his best friend, anyways. He frowned and crossed his legs, sitting Indian style on the floor in front of Sora's oversized HDTV. His eyes yet again went to Sora's 'problem'. Should he tell Sora?

Roxas frowned and said nothing, eyes fixated. His mind was filling with dirty images quickly; he was pretty sure he'd pull down Sora's pants to see if Sora didn't do something to hide it soon. He was also tempted to reach his hand out and…

No, no, stop thinking about it. Roxas blushed. Soon he was going to have a problem of his own.

Sora sighed with disappointment, placing the controller on the blue carpeted floor. He glared at the controller, blaming it. His lower-lip stuck out into a pout, and his eyebrows furrowed.

Roxas had enough. His hand reached out and grabbed Sora's penis.

… ……… . .

**w**_hat _**t**_he_ **h**_ell_...?

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

Sora jolted up with surprise, and Roxas quickly withdrew his hand, feeling his groin go on fire as well as his hand. Did he just… grab Sora's…?

"Cr_a_p."

Sora looked at Roxas skeptically and then down at his pants (which actually looked a bit tighter than before). "What… are you_ doing_?" he asked, voice shaking with surprise and rising in pitch.

Roxas said nothing, feeling his face change into a rosy red color. He felt frozen in place, legs and arms set in one position.

Sora smiled and laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. "That's a unique way to tell me." He moved around to stand up, moving his hands behind his body to push himself standing. "You could've just called me 'Boner Sora' or told me my tent was pitched or made a hand motion." The brunette proceeded to extend his pointer finger and point it up slowly.

Yes, that motion.

Roxas turned intense red. "Uh, yes. Sorry about that, next time I'll just drop a notebook on your massive erection."

Sora rolled his eyes and hunched over, waddling out of the room. Roxas had to laugh, staring at the brunette's bottom the entire time he moved.

Roxas picked up the controller and threw it to the wall once he heard the bathroom door close with Sora inside it. He turned off the PS2 and shot the machine a glare. He picked up the case for Final Fantasy X-2 and kicked it under the couch that was several meters behind him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes still set into a glare.

Roxas couldn't stand Sora's vagina friendliness.

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

**A/N**: This was originally going to be super-ly long, but I'm lazy.  
I know I said no updates, but my brother is using the PS2. D;  
** Yaoi** !  
Ahaa. This was really _inappropriate_.  
My… third or fourth attempt at Yaoi.

:D

_Review plzz._


	2. two

**alternate dimension**

Sora laughed absent-mindedly, leaning his elbows on his desk and a huge smile was plastered on his face. He was sitting on one of those chairs attached to the desks – with the room to slide things in under the desktop. There were rows upon rows of these desks, and they were filled with students all having private conversations during a lecture on …

Roxas didn't even know what class he was in.

Once _again_, Sora had a bulge in his pants that was distracting Roxas. Roxas wasn't falling for the same thing again, however. He was seated in the desk next to Sora, and soon the eraser of a pencil was connecting the two, the pencil being in Roxas's hand and for the purpose of catching the brunette's attention.

The cinnamon-haired boy blinked his eyes, turning his attention from eavesdropping on a conversation from some jock-girl and geeky-boy (it's odd how it works like that) before his cerulean eyes faced his best-friend-for-life.

Roxas grinned sheepishly, making '_thee-hand-motion_' at Sora. The brunette blushed and looked down to his pants.

The adorable pink hue vanished. He spoke up, not standing out from the rest of the chattering class. "… nah, I'm not having an erection. I got my Keyblade pierced."

. . . **Key**blade?

What the hell was with Sora's nickname?

The brunette noticed Roxas' skeptical expression. "You know, it unlocks whole new 'dimensions'." The same expression was on the blonde's bronzed features. Sora sighed and pointed to a random chick with too-short-a-skirt. "I'd 'unlock' _her_ dimension with my _Keyblade_."

Roxas laughed momentarily, forgetting why the topic was brought up. "You get that off of EverQuest?"

"No." Sora looked insulted, lower-lip sticking out into a pout.

The blonde laughed. "Okay, okay, enough with the face—" Sora's lower-lip inserted back into his mouth "—so, wait… you got a penis ring?"

"Keyblade accessory."

"…_Whatever_. Didn't that hurt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora laughed. "How do you think it feels to have a needle stuck in _your_ Keyblade?"

"Point taken."

As Sora faced front, Roxas's eyes still didn't leave the brunette's pants.

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

Okay, so it wasn't the **best **idea _ever_.

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

" … uh, Roxas …?"

The blonde looked up, hands yanking up his pants. They were in the locker room, changing back into their day clothes. Roxas had done tons and tons of staring, due to the fact that Sora _wasn't wearing boxers_ that day.

The blonde reached for his belt of the bench, eyes not leaving Sora's nude bottom. They were the only two left in their row of lockers – well, they were the _only_ ones in this row. Everyone crammed into one row, but they moved away. He spoke finally, eyes still on Sora's cute bum. "Yes?"

Roxas could sense Sora's blush. "Can you _help _me…?"

Another wave of heat hit Roxas; and it wasn't from running laps this time. "**What**?" he almost barked.

The brunette's ass remained out of his jeans as he faced his locker. "My _Keyblade Accessory_… got caught on my zipper."

No… _fucking_… **way**.

Roxas tried to hold back laughter, but failed, and soon he was howling loudly, pounding the locker next to him. It took a bribe of ten dollars and a glare for him to finally stop.

Handing Roxas a ten, Sora's face still took its red color. Luckily, today, they only had Biology after Physical Education, which they never attended anyways. Sora turned to face Roxas, hiding nothing.

Roxas saw the ring caught on the zipper, but his eyes traveled elsewhere as well. Sora smiled nervously, even though Roxas wasn't looking. "Can you help me get it out?" he questioned innocently, stepping towards Roxas.

The blonde quickly nodded his head and reached for the ring and the Keyblade.

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

Then again, there _are_… **benefits**

… .. .. _. ………_ . .

Sora laughed, finally able to zip up his pants. They had spent the rest of the forty minutes of school just getting the ring unhooked. Roxas took his time, obviously, and his hands 'accidentally' flew everywhere when he was trying it the first time. Sora did, indeed, get a boner, but Roxas said nothing, not wanting to embarrass the boy.

Sora got his ring stuck on his zipper on purpose, anyways.


End file.
